The Girl Behind The Red Door
by Happily Ever After-x
Summary: Brooke Davis used to be the girl behind the red door. That all changed when she moved to New York to pursue her fashion dreams. Four years on she realises fame comes at a price and has to return to Tree Hill and confront her high school sweetheart Lucas.
1. Dreams & Heartbreak

The Girl Behind The Red Door.

Summary 

Brooke Davis used to be the girl behind the red door. That all changed when she moved to New York to pursue her fashion dreams. Four years on she has a famous clothing line and her own magazine as well as more many than she can handle. However, something is missing and she's not completely happy. Brooke's best friend, Peyton Sawyer, helps her realise she has to go back to Tree Hill to confront her past: this includes her high school sweetheart, Lucas Scott. Will she let her heart return to Tree Hill and leave the money, as well as her dream, behind?

The Moral of This Story: Once you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, do everything in your power to hold on to them. :

Chapter 1

Dreams & Heartbreak

"I love you, Lucas and I probably always will but we go days without having a meaningful conversation…and I use to miss you _so_ _much _when that happened… But it never seemed like you missed me and I guess because of it I stopped missing _you_".

Lucas looked so distraught and hurt: it was a look that Brooke would never forget. She had to do this."I'm sorry…I can't do this anymore".

Then everything went white and blank. Brooke awoke suddenly in a sweat and panicky. She felt short of breath and confused. She reached for her alarm clock which was on her bedside table: it read 2:30am. This was the third night in a row that this had happened to her. Brooke would have vivid flashbacks of her past, and they all involved Lucas Scott. She hadn't thought about him and Tree Hill in so long: her stressful job of designing was to blame for this. Brooke had her own Fashion Label, Clothes over Bros, and her own magazine, B.Davis. She threw back her silk bedcovers and walked to her bathroom. Brooke put on her comfortable, fluffy, white robe and headed for her living room. She sat on her couch and hesitated for a second before reaching for her cell phone. She dialled Peyton Sawyer's number and waited several rings before a distressed Peyton picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Peyton's voice was croaky.

"I'm sorry, P.Sawyer, did I wake you?"

"Yeah because we regular people are actually sleeping at…what…2:30am, but it's cool. What's up?".

"It happened again, Peyton, and you have no idea how much I want it to stop".

Peyton sighed. She felt bad for Brooke and couldn't understand how much it must've been tearing her up in inside. But Brooke didn't realise it was doing the same to Peyton. They both, at one time or another, had fallen for Lucas Scott's charm and good looks.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I wish I could stop it all for you. Do you think it's because you still have feelings for him?"

Brooke thought about this for while. Maybe she did still have feelings for Lucas in the back of her mind. Okay, she most definitely did but she could never act on them for many reasons. The main one being that both times Brooke was in a relationship with Lucas, it would end in disaster. He could never fully let Brooke in and this eventually pushed her away. For years Brooke blamed Peyton but they both knew she wasn't the problem.

"I do have feelings for him but there's no way I'm gonna do anything about it and plus there's…"

"Dean…What's going on with you two?"

"I really like him, Peyton. He's one of the few guys in New York who isn't a jerk. He's so sweet and cares about my feelings and he's not shallow at all".

Peyton could tell Brooke liked Dean a lot. Whenever she talked about him, Brooke lit up and would smile uncontrollably. But whether Brooke could get past her feelings for Lucas was becoming a major issue.

"Brooke…You know what you have to do".

"Peyton, I'm not gonna tell you again. How's a shrink going to help me".

"No…As much as you're gonna hate it…"

"Don't' even say it".

"Brooke…You have to go back to Tree Hill".

As much as she knew Peyton was right, Brooke refused to admit defeat. She sat clutching the phone tight to her ear and silence filled the apartment.

* * *

"I'm the _guy_ for you, Brooke Davis… and I know I hurt you last time we were together but-".

"I love you".

"I love you too, pretty girl".

Brooke awoke suddenly: she couldn't take this anymore. She headed to her bedroom and pulled out a very large, pink suitcase from under her bed. Brooke couldn't take it anymore and you could tell from the angry expression on her face. She paced over to her walk-in closet and began dragging out masses of clothes. A swift call to the airport, a cab company and her assistant, Millicent, and Brooke was on her way.

* * *

"Where to, Miss Davis?", the cab driver called.

"JFK Airport and please step on it", Brooke called back.

* * *

Throughout the entire flight, Brooke showed every sign of anxiety and nerves. Her palms were sweating, she was breathing heavier than usual and she couldn't stop fidgeting.

The captain's voice startled Brooke. "I hope the journey wasn't too rough. We will be shortly landing in Tree Hill, North Carolina. The time is 9:30pm and the outside temperature is 25° . Please ensure you are seated and that your seatbelts are securely on. We hope you enjoy your stay in Tree Hill. Thank you".

Brooke breathed deeply and tightened her seatbelt. As the plane landed, she gripped to the armrests and tightly shut her eyes. The only thing she could think about was Lucas. Suddenly everybody came flashing into Brooke's memory. Everyone she had left behind; Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Jamie, Karen, Lily…the list was endless. Since she'd started her company four years ago, Brooke had not returned to Tree Hill and hadn't completely forgot the people she had left behind in it.

Peyton had been working in L.A at a dead end job, sorting mail at a record company. She agreed it was time for a break and time for her to also return to Tree Hill. She had made arrangements to meet with Brooke at the airport. Brooke's flight had landed but it had taken her an hour just to get off the plane and claim her baggage. This didn't bother Brooke the slightest: in fact the more distractions and delays from returning to the streets of Tree Hill, the better.

Brooke made her way through to the seating area in the airport: she was now becoming impatient. Peyton hadn't called and her flight had taken off hours before Brooke's. She found her cell in her oversized bag and frantically dialled Peyton's cell number.

"Peyton, where are you? I have been waiting at the airport for almost 2 hours".

"I'm right behind you, girly".

Brooke twirled around and caught sight of Peyton who was still holding her phone to her ear. They both let out girlish squeals before running up to each other. They were both caught in each others tight embrace for a long time. When they both finally came up for air, they both studied each others appearances: it had been over a year since they had both met, face to face and weekly phone calls just weren't the same.

Peyton may still be the same at heart but her appearance had changed drastically. Her natural blonde curls were still intact but much looser and she wore more but natural make-up than she used to. She had teamed washed out skinny jeans with a vintage, black baby doll top. Her shoes were flat yet pretty and she was wearing a moderate amount of simple jewellery.

Brooke clearly was up to date with the latest fashion trend and showed it in her choice of clothes. She was wearing tight black trousers with peep toe heels. Her simple, layered top had been covered up by an elegant, cream coat. Brooke was wearing authentic, beaded jewellery and had her oversized, designer bag hanging on her arm. Her hair had been drastically cut and was now shoulder length: it had a side swept fringe and the colour was much richer.

Soon they were both aware that they were standing in the middle of an airport staring at each other attentively. As a sign to move on, Brooke began wheeling her suitcase towards the exit and motioning Peyton to join her. She hurried along behind her. Brooke suddenly stopped, realising she had left her Chanel scarf behind on the seating area. She told Peyton to wait for her as she paced back to retrieve it. She found it lying in the same spot she left it. Brooke looked up to turn away when she noticed a familiar face: it was Karen Roe, Lucas's mom. She looked radiant and was holding hands tightly with her young daughter, Lily. A warm smile spread across her face and she began walking towards the pair: Brooke suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

There he was. The boy that broke her heart. The boy she still, deep down, was madly in love with. The boy she hadn't seen in 4 years. Lucas Scott.


	2. After All This Time

Supernatural/One Tree Hill Crossover

Chapter 2 – After All This Time

Brooke quickly spun on her heel, hoping that neither Karen nor Lucas had seen her. Little had Brooke known, someone else had noticed her. "Broooooooooooke", Lily shrieked. 'Oh no', Brooke thought. She turned to see not only Lily but Lucas and Karen staring at her. Karen ran up instantly and hugged Brooke, while uncontrollably giggling. Brooke looked up to see Lucas staring at her with confusion: he was practically piercing a hole through her with his eyes.

"Brooke, what are you doing back here?, Karen asked.

"I…I needed a br…break", Brooke stuttered. How was Lucas making her feel like this? She could barely get a sentence out.

"Well, I'm glad because we all missed you".

Brooke snapped out of her daze.

"So, how have you been…I mean how's life and Lily and the café?

"Everything's great actually. Lucas is just picking Lily and me up. We've just come back from New Zealand…Andy and I are back together"

"Oh, Karen, that's great. I'm so happy for you".

Brooke bent down so she could be at a reasonable height to talk to Lily.

"Hey Lily, do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you Aunt Brooke", Lily said sweetly.

Lily wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck: it was times like this that made Brooke rethink her life and career strategies. She'd give up her whole business for a stable family.

"So where have you been all this time?"

"I've been with Andy and mommy in Australia. It's really nice there".

"I'll bet. What do you like best about New Zealand?"

"The zoos and parks and Andy's boat".

Karen smiled and stroked Lily's golden locks. Karen was definitely Brooke's role model. She was so steady and focused yet so happy and caring. Brooke then looked up: she had almost forgotten about the huge elephant in the room: Lucas.

"I'm just gonna…", Brooke said motioning to Lucas.

Karen understood instantly and nodded. She knew that even after all this time, there was still something there between Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke took a deep breath and realised she had to confront him: that is why she'd come back, after all.

* * *

"Hey Lucas", Brooke said anxiously.

"Hey Brooke. Wow…you look great", Lucas said honestly.

"So do you".

Lucas hadn't changed much at all. He was still, if not more, striking and good-looking. Age was clearly on his side, as he didn't look a year older than when Brooke had last seen him. Lucas's hair was slightly blonder and short and spiky. His body look muscular and toned and his summer tan was still evident. He was wearing a baby blue, short sleeved T-shirt with two tone jeans and luminous, white trainers.

"Umm…do you wanna get a coffee and…catch up?" Lucas said motioning to a Starbucks™ café.

Brooke looked over her shoulder to see Karen and Lily sitting with Peyton: they were all laughing away. Peyton saw Brooke's hesitant expression and motioned her to go with Lucas. He saw this and waved at Peyton who waved back. Brooke suddenly felt an urge of confidence.

"Sure", she replied back.

After they both ordered their coffees, they found an intimate table for two in the corner.

"So…how are things, Brooke?"

Brooke thought there was no point in lying.

"Horrible. New York and the fashion world is nothing like I thought it would be. It's not all the glamour you see on TV, it's spiteful and time-consuming and awful".

"Really?" Lucas asked surprised and concerned.

"Yeah, people are so rude and vindictive and unless you are _the best_ you really can't make it in that world. And there's the pressure. The pressure to be skinny and pretty and…to be _the best_",

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I had no idea it would be like that".

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I am _so_ grateful for all the opportunities I've been given but it makes you realise money and fame isn't everything and there's no place like home".

"Absolutely, I mean after my book tour I just wanted to be home again and around friends and family".

"Oh My God, Luke, your book. It's amazing and for what it's worth, I love that you've made the Brooke Davis in that book sound more tamed and…well an amazing person".

"You _are_ an amazing person, Brooke and don't let anyone tell you otherwise".

It was moments and lines like this that made Brooke fall in love with Lucas all over again. They caught each other's eyes for a second.

"Are you and Peyton gonna take a cab home?" Lucas said, waking Brooke from her daze.

"Yeah".

"Well, why don't you catch a ride with us?"

Brooke thought about this for a minute. Brooke crammed in a car with her ex-boyfriend and maybe the love of her life, Lucas, Lucas's mom and sister and not to forget Peyton: Brooke's best friend and Lucas's ex-girlfriend.

"Ummm…", Brooke hesitated.

"Please. I insist", Lucas said with a tinkle in his eyes.

And just like that Brooke caved.

"Sure", she laughed nervously.

"Great. Let's round up the troops and get going".

Lucas stood up and began walking slightly ahead of Brooke.

"Hey, Luke. One more thing?"

"Yeah".

"Were you really talking about _me _when you wrote the Brooke Davis in your story?"

"Of course. You are all of those things I wrote. Astounding, gutsy and admirable. Believe in yourself every now and then".

Brooke smiled at Lucas before they continued walking back to the airport seating area.

* * *

"Wow, they've done pretty good for themselves", Peyton said, astonished.

Brooke, Lucas and Peyton arrived outside of Haley and Nathan's Mediterranean-style mansion. The front lawn was perfectly manicured and the hedges were sculpted to perfection. Emerald ivy was carefully trimmed and draped around the large, wooden front door.

Lucas began walking around the house towards the back gate; the girls promptly followed. The back of the house looked just as breath-taking, if not more, as the front of the house. Exotic plants were scattered all over the outskirts of the garden. Vivid and bright flowers were potted and placed by the patio area. A spacious seating area was to the left of the house and it was accompanied by a large outdoor bar and grill. All of this framed the extraordinarily big swimming pool and Jacuzzi in the centre of the garden.

Brooke and Peyton stared around in awe.

"It's mesmerizing", Brooke whispered.

"Beautiful", Peyton added.

"I know, right", Lucas said.

Peyton kneeled down to pick up a basketball, which was lying by the edge of the pool. This prompted Peyton to scan the garden until she found what she was looking for. A basketball court was peering from the right side of the house; it was complete with a tall basketball hoop and a miniature version beside it.

"Well this wouldn't be Nathan Scott's back yard without one, would it?" Peyton said to Brooke.

Nathan had always been the best basketball player in Tree Hill. So as soon as he graduated he was snapped up by a popular team and since then, had made the big time and has this house to show for it. He and Haley had now been married for 5 years and were still going strong. Haley was now a teacher at Tree Hill High School.

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Peyton", a small voice shouted.

Peyton, Lucas and Brooke turned their attention to the adorable, blonde, spikey haired child by the French doors.

"Hey Peyton, is that James Lucas Scott?" Brooke asked.

"No, it can't be. James Lucas Scott is a baby", Peyton replied.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Brooke and Peyton's sarcastic role-play.

"I'm not a baby anymore. I'm _four_ years old now", Jamie replied with a cheeky grin.

"Are you gonna come over here and give us a hug or what?" Peyton asked, with a playful frown.

Jamie ran straight towards the girls and fell into their opened arms. A large smile spread across the trios' faces.

"And you're just gonna ignore your Uncle Lucas and run straight to the girlies?"

"Never. You're still number one, Uncle Lucas".

Jamie was released from the girls and lunged to Lucas for a hug. This vision melted Brooke's heart. She also felt slightly jealous of Lucas, big, strong arms wrapped around a tiny Jamie. Brooke would've done anything to have Lucas hold her like that during the lonely nights she had spent in New York. Brooke jumped up from a loud scream. Haley's loud scream.

"Oh my God. You guys", Haley squealed.

She ran down the stairs leading from the house with Nathan following behind her. Haley had changed drastically; from her hair to her clothes. Her hair was now shoulder length and a dark chestnut colour. Her curves were sculpted in a pencil skirt and silk blouse.

Nathan was still as handsome as ever. His chocolate, brown hair was short and gelled up to one side. His physique was still strong and muscular. Nathan was still clearly into basketball and worked out a lot. He was wearing a long-sleeved brown jumper with dark blue jeans and sporty trainers.

Brooke studied their appearances and outfits; her focus went back to Haley's'. Haley went to hug Brooke who stepped back and continued to eye Haley's clothes.

"Haley, that wouldn't happen to be a Clothes over Bros skirt, would it?"

"Of course".

"Okay, you can _so _have a hug now".

Brooke motioned Peyton to join them. The three girls stood in a small circle and burst into fits of giggles. For a moment it felt as if they were back to being carefree 18 year olds. Nathan tiptoed over to them.

"Hi", he said, holding up a hand.

"Hey Nate. You look so good", Peyton said.

"So do you guys", Nathan smiled.

"You know, I would be jealous right now if I didn't know that you guys make a crummy couple", Haley said.

Peyton let out a sarcastic laugh while Brooke, Lucas and Nathan burst into laughter.

"It's true", Nathan shrugged.

Peyton gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Dad, you and Aunt Peyton dated?" Jamie asked, confused.

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Haley looked to each other for an answer to give to young Jamie without getting into the complicated and tangled web of Tree Hill's past love lives.

"Ummm…Hey Jamie, whadya say we all go inside and have some…homemade lemonade", Haley said, hoping Jamie would drop the subject.

"Good idea, Momma".

The adults couldn't help but wipe off small beads of sweat. The details were too baffling, and quite frankly embarrassing, for Jamie to hear. One after one, they all led inside after Jamie and Haley.


	3. Letting Go

Supernatural/One Tree Hill Crossover

Chapter 3 – Letting Go

The scent of warm coffee filled the summer air. Peyton had stopped by a hip coffee shop, a few minutes away from the hotel her and Brooke were staying at. She had just ordered her iced coffee; the weather was scorching and there was no way Peyton could have a hot beverage. Nor did she understand how about 10 people surrounding her were drinking steaming coffee.

After adding more vanilla syrup to her drink, Peyton turned to exit onto the boardwalk. But not before she noticed Lucas sipping his coffee outside. She couldn't help but walk over.

"Hey Luke".

"Hey Peyton. What's up?"

"Not much. Just watching these crazy people drink their _hot _drinks".

"I know. I'm gonna stick to the cold stuff".

Lucas held up his iced coffee.

"Where you heading now?"

"Oh.ummm…back to the hotel that Brooke's company has out us up in".

"How come you're staying in some hotel? You should both come and stay with us".

"Thanks…but don't you think that would be a little weird for you and Brooke".

Peyton had suddenly become intrigued by this conversation and sat down opposite Lucas.

"What do you mean weird?"

"Well, she told me about the night before she left".

"Oh, _that_".

4 Years Ago – the night before Brooke is leaving for New York.

"You all packed?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah", Brooke said, zipping up her last suitcase.

"Well I guess this is it".

"I'm sure gonna miss you, P.Sawyer".

"I'm gonna miss you more, B.Davis".

"Thanks for being there for me during all the Lucas heartbreak, the poorness and the hangovers".

"Well, thanks for being there for me during all the psycho fake brothers, birth mothers and the drugs".

"Okay, you win".

The girls giggled before pulling each other in for a long hug. Lucas came towards Brooke's bedroom door and stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face. The girls were sniffling slightly when they came up and noticed Lucas.

"Don't go all soft on me know girls", Lucas said.

The girls wiped away their tears and checked their reflections for smudged make-up.

"We saw you weeping during 'It's a Wonderful Life'", Peyton replied, defensively.

"That's a classic. You're gonna see each other in a few weeks", Lucas said.

"Well, we're just…", Peyton began.

"…sensitive", Brooke finished.

"Yeah", Peyton said in agreement.

Lucas walked into the room and began to carry Brooke's bags outside.

"Actually, Luke, can I talk to you for a sec", Brooke asked.

"And that's my cue to leave. I'll see you in 2 weeks, Brooke. See ya, Luke", Peyton said, before leaving the room.

"So, ummm…", Brooke said, motioning him to sit down on the bed with her.

Brooke knew there was no time like the present.

"Where are we?" Brooke asked.

"How do you mean?" Lucas said, slightly confused.

"Are we friends or…more than friends?"

"I'm not really sure".

"Come on, Luke. I need to know. I'm leaving tonight".

"Brooke, don't tell me you're gonna stay if I tell you how I feel".

"I would, Lucas. You mean so much to me".

"I can't…I won't let you stay and abandon your dreams".

Brooke nodded her head. She placed her hand on his and turned to face Lucas.

"Okay. If you tell me that you don't feel anything for me now, I'll walk out of that door right now. And I'll go to New York", Brooke said, hoping he would say something, anything, to stop her.

"Go change the world, Brooke Davis. Make something of yourself", Lucas smiled.

Brooke was taken aback by all of this. She squeezed Lucas' hand for a moment, before giving him a small smile. Brooke wheeled her suitcases towards the door. She looked back for a moment; she then opened the door and left, shutting it behind her.

Lucas sat on the bed, just staring at the door.

Brooke sobbed quietly outside the door. She then straightened her clothes out, flattened her hair and left Tree Hill.

Present Day

"Why did you let her go, Lucas", Peyton asked.

"Peyton, she was gonna give up her dreams", Lucas defended.

"Yeah, for true love. She hated it there and I know she told you in every e-mail. Why didn't you tell her then?"

"I was too selfish and…a coward".

"But you did love her?"

"I did…I do".

"Then tell her, Luke. She deserves to know".

Lucas sighed and shimmied down his chair.

"I can't, Peyton. It's too late".

"Well, don't say I didn't try. See you around".

Peyton picked up her coffee and shot Lucas a sympathetic look, before leaving down the boardwalk.

* * *

"Brooke, what are we doing here? Are we even allowed to be in here?" Peyton asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course", Brooke cheerily responded.

Brooke and Peyton were standing in Brooke's childhood home. It was empty but still looked as beautiful as ever. The floor in the spacious living room was oak wood and the walls were painted an elegant magnolia colour.

"It looks so vintage. I miss this place", Peyton said, studying the house.

"Me, too. It's gorgeous. And it's all ours".

"What?"

"Well, it turns out my mom and dad didn't sell this place after the nasty divorce. My mom wanted to, because she's so cold hearted, but my dad knew how much I loved this house. So they kept it for me, in case I ever returned here. My mom said I wouldn't but I just love to prove her wrong. Plus, I doubt this place would sell much".

"Why not?"

Brooke walked over to the wall nearest to the grand fireplace. She smoothed her fingertips over the wall until she found what she was looking for. A dent.

"Brooke, that dent isn't _that _big. The house would've still sold".

"This is the spot were my mom threw a vase at my dad's head during the divorce".

Peyton had a worried looked on her face; Brooke noticed this.

"Oh, don't worry. She has crap aim. She missed".

"So, this place is really yours?".

"It's ours. I'm gonna make this place a real home".

"How do you mean?"

"When you were little, did your dad do that thing where on your birthday every year, he would mark your height on the back of the kitchen door?"

"Yeah".

"Well, we never did that because my mom didn't want to ruin the interior of the kitchen. And I'll bet when most kids grow up, they look behind the decades old wallpaper and there would be pictures they had drawn with crayon of princesses and castles. I never got a chance to do any of that. This house has a dull history and no happy memories and I want to change that".

"Well then I'm gonna help you".

"So where did you disappear to this morning?"

"I went to get some coffee…and I ran into Lucas".

"Oh yeah?"

"Brooke…he said…".

However, Peyton was interrupted by two familiar voices. Skills and Mouth entered through the front door".

"What's up girlies?" Skills roared.

"Not much. What's up with you S-dawg", Peyton said, awkwardly.

"P.Sawyer, you will never be a homey. Stick to your emo".

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Skills, who then hugged the girls.

"Hey Mouth. You look great. How have you been?" Brooke asked.

"Great. Amazing, actually. Brooke, I can't thank you enough for setting me up with Milly. She's awesome", Mouth said.

"You're welcome. Hey, I caught you on Fox Sports News a while back. You were doing your thing up there, Mouth".

"Yeah and we saw the Ravens on there too. They…", Peyton began. She was lost for words.

"…Suck. I know. But me and Luke are working on them", Skills informed.

"Cool. So, how would you guys like to help us move in here?" Brooke asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Skills said, already knowing the answer to his question.

"No", Brooke laughed.

"Well, I always knew you'd be the girl behind the door again one day", Mouth added.

"Why don't' you guys get some boxes from the moving van and bring them through the red door for us?" Peyton hoped.

"Let's get to it, dawg", Skills said to Mouth.

The boys went to get boxes while the girls studied the room and mapped out were they were going to place furniture.

7 hours later

The girls collapsed onto their sofa which, along with all the rest of the furniture, was now perfectly set up. Skills and Mouth had just left. They had also left the girls to clean up the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles. They looked around in admiration at their completed living room.

"This place looks great", Peyton said.

"I know. The boys didn't half a bad job", Brooke said in agreement.

Peyton looked over at Brooke, who was all smiles. She didn't know if this was the right time to tell her about Lucas. But then again, Peyton wasn't sure there would be a right time.

"Brooke, earlier when I ran into Lucas…he told me something".

"Oh, yeah?"

"He told me…the truth".

"And what's the _truth_".

Peyton hesitated. She wasn't sure this was the right thing to do. However she hadn't promised Lucas she wouldn't say anything. And Brooke was her best friend.

"The only reason he let you leave was truly because he wanted you to pursue your dreams. It's not that he didn't love you".

"What? So, you mean to tell me that I've been miserable for the last four years because of his pride?"

"I don't think it was his pride".

"I do".

Brooke stood up and stomped straight up the stairs, returning within seconds with her bag.

"Brooke, where are you going?"

"To show that stubborn ass the Brooke Davis in his book may seem sweet but in real life she's still as gutsy as hell".

"Brooke…".

Peyton called after Brooke, but there was no way she had even heard her before she slammed the door shut behind her.


	4. Hurt & Reconciliation

Chapter 4 - Hurt & Reconciliation

Brooke drove straight over to Lucas's, and didn't worry about speed limits or stop signs along the way. She didn't even bother to knock when she stormed straight through the door that led her directly into his bedroom. Lucas seemed slightly confused to why Brooke had such an angry expression. He gently took his laptop off his lap and placed it on his desk: Brooke thought this was a wise idea because with the rage running through her, she could have thrown it to the floor in an instance.

"Hey Brooke. What's up?" Lucas said casually.

"Not much. Just had a conversation with Peyton", Brooke said gritting her teeth.

Lucas knew instantly that Peyton had told Brooke everything.

"How could you just let me leave like that Lucas? I mean, didn't my emails make it clear about how much I hated New York?"

Brooke was now raising her voice.

"Brooke, I…" Lucas began.

"Lucas, I…I needed you and all you cared about were your own damn feelings and vulnerability".

Brooke was fighting back her tears as hard as she good but her emotions were getting the better of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Lucas quickly walked over to Brooke and took her in for an embrace. She leaned against his chest but only for second: she then instantly pushed away.

"No, Luke. You can't do this to me. You can't just expect everything to be okay and back to normal after 4 years of just lies, hurt and pain".

"Brooke, you just seemed so happy".

"Come on, Lucas. You're a writer. You don't believe everything you read".

Tears were uncontrollably rolling down her face and all she wanted at this moment was for Lucas to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn't. Was she ready to open her heart to him again?

"I…I have to go. I can't be here right now", Brooke said softly.

"Brooke...You can't just leave", Lucas called after her.

"Bye, Lucas".

And that was it. Brooke turned away and walked out the same door which she had walked out of 4 years ago.

* * *

"It was horrible, Peyton. A huge part of me didn't want to walk out of that door tonight".

"Then what made you?"

Brooke looked at the roaring fire which was warming their living room before answering; "You".

"_Me_?" Peyton asked with surprise.

"Yeah. I mean he was the main contributor towards the two biggest fights of our lives and whenever I was with him, I felt _so_ insecure and almost not good enough. Also, you two didn't make it as a couple and you were like Tree Hill's ultimate sweethearts, so that makes me have doubts".

"Okay, firstly we were not Tree Hill's ultimate couple or whatever, we were a train wreck. Secondly, you should never have to feel insecure in front of any guy, let alone, Lucas Scott, because you are Brooke Penelope Davis: an amazing friend, brilliant designer and beautiful and the fights were my fault too".

Peyton's speech almost made Brooke feel bad for blaming and doubting her all those years ago.

"Thanks, Peyton. I love you".

"I love you too, girly".

Peyton reached out her arms to Brooke who fell into them. Their moment ended too abruptly, however, by the fierce knock at the door. Peyton walked through the living room to the door.

Peyton walked back in with Lucas following behind her. Brooke put down her drink and straightened herself up. She couldn't help but sigh as she did.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Try not to break anything", Peyton said with a grin as she left the room.

This made Brooke smile but as she looked up her smile faded as she saw the fury and hurt in Lucas's eyes. She had only seen this look in him once and that was after his uncle, Keith, had passed away and even though it wasn't obvious, Lucas had changed drastically after his death. Nathan and Karen, along with Brooke, noticed this.

"Luke…", Brooke started.

"No, Brooke. You said your bit earlier and now it's my turn".

"Okay", Brooke said, a little taken back. "Have a seat".

They both sat on the cream sofa and turned to face each other.

"Okay, I understand your speech earlier. I've hurt you bad in the past…twice actually, and I've apologised and apologised. I…I don't know what I can do anymore, Brooke, to get you to forgive me".

Brooke just continued staring at Lucas in shock. She had to tell him the truth.

"Lucas, you've changed", she whispered.

"If you mean by my hair…"

"No, Luke, you've changed. The trust you had for people has just disappeared. You don't let anyone in. If you need someone to talk to…"

"This coming from you, Brooke, when was the last time you let anyone in? And how can I not have trust issues, my father killed my uncle".

Lucas was in tears and Brooke wanted nothing more but to hold him. She went to put her hand on his shoulder but he just shunned it away.

"I can't imagine how you feel".

"No, you can't, Brooke".

His tone was getting louder.

"No one really helped me when I was going through…all that".

"I did, Lucas".

"By throwing me a party?"

This remark hurt Brooke.

"I was just trying to help. You know, Lucas, _everyone_ was trying to help that day because _everyone_ was hurting from that day. We _all _have to carry around the guilt of that day".

"I'm just gonna go", Lucas said turning away.

"Classic Lucas Scott. Leave when things get tough, when it's time to talk about feelings you run for the hills", Brooke shouted.

Lucas turned back to face Brooke who was also now standing.

"Okay, Brooke. You wanna talk about feelings. Fine. I love you. I always have and I always will. Even when you're being a stubborn pain in the ass, like right now".

Brooke thought it was only fair if she expressed her feelings, too.

"Yeah, well, Lucas, I'm not the only pain in the ass in this room. And…I love you, too".

They were both inches away from each others faces, taking in each others' scent. The setting sun shone through the window, highlighting Lucas's summer tan and Brooke's hazel eyes. Lucas moved away the strand of hair, gently, which was obstructing Brooke's eye. He moved his hands further down to her cheeks and stroked them. His warm, soft touch made her tingle. She leaned her cheek against his hand and placed both her hands on his face. Their foreheads pressed against each others, as they stared, passionately, at each other.

"I've missed you, Lucas Scott", Brooke whispered.

"I've missed you, too girly", Lucas said softly.

They both leaned into each other and their soft lips touched.


	5. Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 5 - Where Do We Go From Here?

The sun shone through Brooke's balcony doors, which were wide open. A light, warm breeze made the veil, white curtains flow and entwine into each other. The sky was perfectly blue, clear and free of clouds. Brooke and Lucas were sleeping serenely. He had wrapped his arms around her, almost protectively, and she was leaning against his chest. Their peace was disrupted suddenly.

"Morning, girly", Peyton said, bursting through the door in a sing song.

This startled Brooke and Lucas and prompted them to wake up. Brooke groaned while Lucas asked what the time was.

"Oh my god…I'm _so _sorry…I…I didn't realise…I'm just gonna go", Peyton stuttered, who's face showed how she shocked she was.

"Peyton…", Brooke called after her, realising it was too late.

Luckily, for all of them, Brooke and Lucas were partially dressed. He had his basketball shorts on and she was wearing her silk camisole and hot pants.

"Wow, that was awkward", Lucas said, breaking the silence.

"I know…I haven't really had a chance to even ask her if she's okay with it…with us".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Peyton and you have dated and she's like my best friend…and considering our track records, I need to be sure she doesn't still have buried feelings for you because trust me when I say, I'm not doing that whole love triangle…thing ever again…it's so 'four years ago', Brooke said with a grin.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's quirkiness. She leapt out of the bed, grabbing his hand, and headed straight out onto the balcony. Brooke stood clutching to the balcony ledge and Lucas stood behind her, resting his hands on her small waist.

"It's gonna be a beautiful day", Lucas said, while studying the sky.

"It sure is", Brooke replied, taking in her surroundings.

There was a knock at Brooke's bedroom door.

"Come in", Brooke said, not moving off the balcony.

"Hey…you guys…sorry about earlier", Peyton said, emerging from behind the door.

"It's totally cool and so not your fault", Brooke said back, apologetically.

"Well…then great. Umm…Brooke, you ready?"

"Oh my god, I forgot...let me change my clothes and make myself look presentable and I'll be right down".

Peyton left the room and even though she said she was okay, Brooke could sense her awkwardness.

"So, where are you off to, girly?"

"A meeting with a potential investor which I'm completely late for".

"Potential investor for what?"

"Oh you'll see"

"Well, then don't let me hold you back. I'm gonna head home".

"Okay".

Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead and headed for the door.

"Luke..", Brooke called after him.

Lucas turned back to face Brooke.

"Come over tonight?" Brooke asked, hopefully.

"Sure", Lucas replied with a smile, before leaving.

Brooke skipped through the balcony doors and back into her bedroom. She walked straight up to her walk-in closet. Now the most difficult decision of the day: what to wear. After settling on a black, knee-length pencil skirt, peep toe heels and a smart white fitted shirt, Brooke laid them out on her freshly-made bed. She went into her bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Peyton, I'll be 15 minutes", Brooke shouted down the stairs.

"No problem", Peyton called back.

Brooke turned to go into her en-suite when she noticed Lucas's beaded bracelet lying on the floor. She picked it up and held onto it tightly. Since, she had woken up in Lucas's arms and seen the stunning weather, Brooke had been all smiles. She set the bracelet onto her dressing table so she would remember to give it to Lucas later. Brooke slipped off her clothes and jumped straight into the shower. The warm water trickled down her body. She built up a lather of bubbles all over her body. For the first time, since she had returned to Tree Hill, Brooke felt genuinely happy. As she thought of Lucas, it aroused an issue. 'Were they now officially dating or was it a one-off'. 'Great', Brooke thought. 'We're back to that again'. This was an issue, however, that would have to wait until later. She hoped out of the shower, wrapped her towel around her and began getting ready rapidly.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Brooke said rushing through Karen's café. Peyton followed swiftly behind her.

"It's okay, girls. I only just got here myself", Karen responded.

"Oh my god, Karen. What's going on?" Peyton said, looking around.

Amidst all the rushing, the girls hadn't realised that the café was completely empty. Not customer wise, but literally empty. All the tables and chairs were gone along with cups, plates, wallpaper and the rest. Peyton and Brooke continued to gaze around at the bare café.

"I'm selling up", Karen answered.

"W…why?" Peyton asked.

"I wanna spend more time with Lily and Andy and, to be truthfully honest, I think I've got everything out of this place that I can".

"Well, it's surely gonna be missed", Brooke chipped in.

And she was right. Karen's café was always such a happy and busy environment. The service had always been fantastic and it was a great place where they had all hung out at as kids.

"The reason I called you both here is to present you with a proposal. If you agree, Brooke, and if Peyton wants to invest in it then…I think this would be a great place for you to open a 'Clothes over Bros' boutique".

"Oh my god, I would love to", Brooke squealed, without hesitation. She knew it was a fantastic idea.

Brooke ran up to Karen and flung her arms around her. She jumped up and down while giggling. Karen was smiling and jumping with her. Brooke suddenly stopped and turned to Peyton.

"Are you in?" she said, holding out her hand.

"Absolutely", Peyton said, grabbing Brooke's hand and joining the group hug.

The three women shrieked with excitement. Brooke's day had gone from great to out of this world.

* * *

"Hey Girly, I heard the great news and thought I'd bring a _little_ something to help celebrate", Lucas said entering Brooke's house, along with Nathan, Haley, Skills, Mouth and Millicent.

"Euw, Lucas. I am in the room you know", Peyton called.

"Oh, hey Peyton. Umm…I didn't mean _that_.", Lucas smiled, holding up a bottle of champagne.

"I'll go get glasses", he said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I knew he wasn't talking about _that_ because as far as I can remember _it _wasn't little", Peyton said, grinning.

"P.Sawyer", Brooke giggled, giving her a small nudge. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh, too.

They all stopped snickering as soon as Lucas re-entered. He placed the glasses on the table and allowed Peyton to do the honours. He sat down and studied the living room. It had changed severely since four years ago: the old décor of classic Victorian furniture was probably down to Brooke's mom. The light, soft sofas complemented the magnolia walls. A large, pine coffee table was in the centre of the room and had a beautiful potted white orchid on top. Pictures of New York skylines hung around the room and an elegant selection of candles on the mantelpiece of the fireplace finished off the room. The pop sound of the champagne bottle alerted Lucas who turned his focus back to the group. Peyton poured more into Brooke's glass than anyone else's. Brooke saw this and stopped her immediately.

'Whoa, P.Sawyer. I better go easy on the sauce. The last time I had too much champagne, I slept with Chris Keller", Brooke said, uneasily.

"Brooke…umm…", Peyton said, looking down awkwardly.

"It's okay. I'm so over that", Lucas beamed.

"Us, too", Nathan and Haley said in sync.

"He was the emo from Honey Grove, right?" Skills asked.

"Yeah. Now a toast…anyone? Brooke asked.

"I'll go. Here's to achieving our dreams, reaching for our goals and to…Tree Hill for bringing us all back together", Lucas said, raising his glass.

"Dude, you're so cheesy", Nathan added.

The rest of the group smiled and raised their glasses, as they all secretly liked the speech. The room filled with the sound of clinking glasses and laughter.

(2 hours, 2 champagne bottles, 3 bottles of wine and 8 mojitos later)

"Oh, my god. Who can remember when we had the boy toy auction and Brooke bid 200 for Mouth", Peyton chuckled.

The whole group had all spread out comfortably over the sofas and the fur rug on the floor. Brooke lay next to Lucas on a sofa while Nathan rested his head on Haley's lap and Mouth and Millicent had cuddled up to each other near the fire. Skills and Peyton sat close to each other and couldn't help but feel left out. Yet neither of them let this get them down as they had had so many drinks and were having so much fun. The group had spent a good hour reminiscing about good times.

"Who can forget the famous _brookeing _incident", Skills added.

The group fell into a heap of laughter.

"That was a one time thing. Lucas had just sent me a really…naughty letter", Brooke said, defensively.

"You sent me one first", Lucas replied.

"Hey, you guys, how about a game of 'I Never'", Haley asked.

"Sure", the group agreed.

"Haley, what about Jamie?, Nathan asked quietly.

"I called Deb earlier and she said that he's fine and sound asleep. She actually told us to stay out later and have some fun", Haley said.

"Fine by me", Nathan whispered, snuggling up closer to Haley.

"So, how do we play this", Millicent asked.

"Oh, of course. Milly's new to this", Mouth realised.

"Well, we all have a drink and take it in turns to say things you've never done. If anyone in the group has, they have a drink. You'll catch the drift soon enough", Peyton explained.

"Okay, cool", Millicent replied.

"I'll go first", Brooke declared.

"Knowing Brooke, it's gonna be sexual", Skills said.

"You're wrong, Skills. I never…was tutor girl, tutor wife or tutor mom in the space of 2 years", Brooke sniggered.

Haley smirked and sipped her drink, as did Millicent.

"Whoa, Millicent. Something you wanna share with group? Lucas asked.

"Huh? She asked, confused.

The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Milly. You're only supposed to drink if you _have _done it", Mouth explained.

"Oh, I get it now", Millicent said.

"Okay, good. I'll go next. Ummm…I never slept with my boss and if you ever see him, you'll understand why", Peyton said.

Mouth began drinking, realising all eyes were on him.

"Mouth, you sly dog, give me a pound", Skills held out his fist which Mouth bumped.

All eyes suddenly turned to Lucas when they noticed he had taken a drink, too.

The group raised their eyebrows and waited for answers.

"My…editor. 2 years ago", Lucas responded.

Various chants and claps came from the boys while the girls tried to ignore them.

"Okay, I never…made a skanky sex tape before", Haley laughed.

The room went silent and everyone bowed their heads: Brooke gave Haley a cold look.

"Hales", Nathan said, hushed.

"Oh, come on, you guys. Lighten up…it's a joke", Haley said, noticing everyone's seriousness.

"Okay, fine. Here's another joke for you. I never was slutty enough to get married and be pregnant before graduation", Brooke said back, spitefully.

"Brooke, you're taking this way too far. It was just a joke".

"Yeah, well it wasn't funny, Haley", Nathan added.

"Brooke, _that _was uncalled for", Lucas said.

"Don't you start", Brooke snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean? Lucas asked.

"Hmmm…I never cheated on my girlfriend with her best friend…sorry Peyton", Brooke yelled.

"You cheated with Chris Keller though...come on, drink up Brooke", Lucas said, slamming his glass on the table.

"We weren't even officially dating then because, just like now, you're too afraid to admit your true feelings", Brooke said, tears welling in her eyes.

Lucas sighed and lowered his voice. "So, where do we go from here?

"Well, you can go home and I can…catch a flight to New York tomorrow. How's that? Brooke said, looking to the ground.

The whole group sat in silence, absolutely stunned. Haley's face was burning up and she couldn't help but blame herself. She didn't think Brooke would take it all so seriously. Brooke stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Brooke…", Lucas called after her.

"Have a nice life, Lucas", Brooke gently said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Peyton ran after Brooke while the rest of the group stood up. Nathan walked over to Lucas and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man", Nathan said, sympathetically.

"Me too, Lucas. I'm _so _sorry", Haley added.

"It's okay, Hales", Lucas said quietly, tears were forming in his eyes, too.

"I'm sorry, Luke. Mouth, Milly, you guy's wanna roll with me? Skills asked

"Sure", the couple replied.

"Sorry", Mouth said before walking over to Skills.

"Umm…actually, Skills, do you mind taking Haley with you? Nathan asked.

"Nathan…", Haley began, shocked.

"Haley, I'm gonna stay with Lucas tonight. You should go home. I'll see you tomorrow", Nathan said, quietly.

Haley walked over to Mouth, Millicent and Skills, who couldn't have felt more awkward. She looked over at Nathan one more time before exiting the house.

"Come on, Luke. Let's go".

The pair left the house and Nathan began walking when he notice Lucas had stopped on the porch. He walked back over to him.

"I've lost her, Nate. Forever", Lucas sobbed.

He sat down on the porch and continued to cry. Nathan sat beside him and the placed an arm around Lucas's shoulder.


	6. The Decision: New York Or Tree Hill

Chapter 6 - The Decision; New York Or Tree Hill?

"How are you doing, Honey?" Peyton asked.

Brooke hadn't left the house during the day and had been either crying in bed or glued to the laptop trying to find the next flight back to New York. Peyton was trying everything in her power to stop her. Brooke was sitting up on her bed typing away frantically on the laptop. Peyton had bought her a cup of tea, which she set down on Brooke's bedside table.

"Brooke, you're not at that thing again are you? It was just a fight. You guys can work it out", Peyton sighed.

"Peyton, this isn't high school anymore. Fights like these don't just disappear. He really hurt me last night and I am not prepared to go through that again. If you don't want me to leave so bad then come and stay with me in New York", Brooke pleaded.

"If that's what you want then…sure", Peyton responded.

"Thanks, P.Sawyer. I knew I could depend on you", Brooke smiled and put a comforting hand on Peyton's.

Brooke continuing browsing for flights when a pop up came on her laptop. It was an offer for cheap flights to L.A. Then it hit Brooke. She had been so focused on her own dilemmas, she had forgotten about those around her.

"What about L.A?" Brooke asked.

"I…I could use a break from that place…it's not…well lets just say it's not what I expected it to be", Peyton said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, firstly my boss is a jerk and my job is crap. I'm not involved in the music part at all. I sort mail. I mean how pathetic is that?"

"It's not pathetic…you are not pathetic. You're amazing and you deserve better. You are destined for so much more so if they don't appreciate you for your hard work and experience, then quit".

"Thanks, Brooke. You're right. Maybe New York is the best thing for me right now".

"I wouldn't be too sure about that".

"How do you mean?"

"It's so crazy and hectic out there. I mean you have no time to yourself and it's busy 24/7. Tric seems like a playground compared to their clubs. They're full of drugs…and creeps. It's scary out there, Peyton"

"Wow…so you don't wanna go back to New York and I don't wanna go back to L.A. well that leaves us with one option".

"Peyton…don't".

"Brooke, why not? Tree Hill is your home and you shouldn't not wanna be here. And haven't your dreams…or nightmares stopped?"

"Well, yeah…but…".

"Come on, B.Davis. Do it for yourself. You need to".

Brooke got up off the bed and walked over to the balcony doors and gazed out of them with her arms folded in front of her. Peyton's eyes followed her as she turned her body to face Brooke's direction.

"Brooke, come on".

"Peyton…I can't".

"Why n…please don't tell me it's because of Lucas".

Peyton's tone had become irritated: Brooke turned to face her. Tears were forming in Brooke's eyes and it only took one blink before they started flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, my god. Brooke come here", Peyton exclaimed, holding out her arms.

Brooke walked over to the bed and collapsed in Peyton's arms which gripped her firmly.

"Honey, don't do this to yourself. He's not worth it…I mean I should know".

"It's not just Lucas…it's this place…Tree Hill. I think once you leave it behind, that's it. This place contains my whole past; my childhood and not all of the memories here were happy ones. Actually most of them weren't".

"Brooke, the memories weren't _that_ bad".

"Oh yeah, well why don't you name all the bad things that happened to you and compare it to the number of good things. Odds are bad wins".

Peyton thought about this: Brooke was completely right. In the last 4 years they spent in Tree Hill, Peyton had; lost her mother, broken up with Nathan, never had her father around, cheated with Lucas on Brooke, broken her life-long friendship with Brooke, fallen in love with Jake, who later left, taken drugs, been called a lesbian, been expelled, Jake return and leave again, found out she was adopted, lost her biological mother to breast cancer, got shot in the leg at the school shooting, kissed Lucas and then realised she still had feelings for him, told Brooke she still had feelings for her boyfriend, broken her friendship with Brooke again, fought off a stalker, who pretended to be her half brother, discovered Brooke and Nathan had made a sex tape, been attacked by 'Psycho' Derek again on prom night, then moved to LA to work a dead end job only to break up with Lucas.

Wow. Peyton was surprised she was still standing with all the pain and heartbreak she had been through, all before she was 19 years old. As Peyton thought of all the bad omen Tree Hill contained, Brooke did the same.

In the last 4 years Brooke had; slept with most of the guys in Tree Hill, fallen in love with Lucas Scott, broken up with Lucas after he cheated on her with her best friend, Peyton, broken her life-long friendship with Peyton, had a pregnancy scare, 'benefited' with Felix, broken up with Felix, fallen out with Mouth, discovered her parents were moving to LA, discovered her parents were divorcing, Lucas admit his true feelings for here, only for here to have to leave for the summer, not been able to admit her true feelings for Lucas when she returned, slept with Chris Keller, to battle Rachel Gatina for Lucas, gave up her dream of fashion for cheerleading, realised Peyton still had feelings for Lucas, ended her friendship with Peyton again, broke up with Lucas, had another pregnancy scare, stole calculus tests from the school, a sex tape of her and Nathan revealed, had her heart broken by Chase, been attacked on prom night and left to discover New York and fashion wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Wow. How Brooke hadn't been to see a psychologist baffled her. She knew all along that Tree Hill was somehow cursed.

"Wow", the girls both said, snapping out of their dazes.

"Brooke, I think you're right…Tree Hill sucks".

"I was totally unsure about coming back and then everything happened last night…".

"What about Karen and the boutique?

"It's both that and seeing Lucas almost everyday passing in the street or the miserable New York. Right now, New York sounds pretty good".

"You could just ignore him".

"I could…but every time I'd see him, my heart would break a little more each time…until it disappears completely".

Peyton continued to hug Brooke and tried to imagine what she was going through. Brooke gently pulled away and carried on crying. She stood up again and leaned back on her desk.

"I _have _to leave, Peyton. I can't be the girl behind the red door anymore".


	7. Is This It?

Chapter 7 - Is This It?

"Peyton, have you seen my white Marc Jacob's top"?

"Ummm…I think you left it in the living room on the sofa".

"Okay, thanks".

The girls were packing together their things. The time was 11am and their flight to New York left at 11pm.

"Brooke, what time do we have to check in?"

"9pm".

"Okay, well I'm gonna pop out and get a few things for tonight. You need anything?"

"Just some Red Bull please. Where are you going?"

"Just by…the mall".

This was a huge lie: Peyton was going to see Lucas to convince him to come to their leaving party later, which Haley had organised as an apology. Peyton had called him several times but he failed to pick up. When he finally did, Lucas said he couldn't come because of the awkwardness. Peyton had told him to come off his high horse and to just come over but she had a feeling he wasn't listening at the time and now she was going to ensure he did.

* * *

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

Peyton was banging frantically on Lucas's bedroom door, which eventually opened. Lucas stood in his basketball shorts and white T-shirt with a pissed off, tired expression. Peyton stood with her hands on her hips.

"Peyton…do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Lucas, it is 11am. Please don't tell me your still in bed".

"Actually he is. Thank you for dragging his lazy butt out of bed, Peyton", Karen said entering Lucas's room, with a laundry basket.

"My pleasure".

"Well, invite Peyton in. Where are your manners?"

"Come in, Peyton", Lucas responded with a sarcastic voice and fake smile.

"That seems more like the boy I raised", said Karen, continuing to fold clothes.

Making sure that Karen wasn't looking, Peyton hit Lucas hard on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not answering my phone calls. Lucas please come tonight. Brooke feels as bad as you do".

"Lucas Scott, please tell me you are going tonight?" Karen interrupted.

Karen made Peyton laugh and it was her firm yet bright personality which was the funniest and as was the fact that Lucas was scared of her.

"No, ma, I'm not going".

"Because of that silly argument? Come on, Lucas. You've always loved Brooke and I'm pretty sure she's always loved you, too. Don't make her have to go to New York. Don't let her leave", Karen said emotionally.

Peyton couldn't tell for sure, but she had a feeling Karen was thinking about Keith at this moment in time. They were destined to be together and it broke everyone's heart to see them apart. However, Karen did now have Andy, who was great with Lily and a really nice, genuine guy.

"Okay, mom. Peyton, I'll see you tonight".

"Awesome. Thanks, Karen, you just made my job a hundred times easier. See you both tonight. Thanks, Luke",

"Bye", Karen and Lucas called.

Peyton headed for the door but stopped suddenly and turned back around.

"Hey, guys. I think it's best if we don't tell Brooke about this conversation".

"Great idea", Karen agreed.

"I'm with you", Lucas added.

The three knew of Brooke's temper and none of them wanted to provoke it.

* * *

"I'm…back. Wow, Brooke, the place looks great".

Peyton gazed around in astonishment. Brooke had transformed the house into party central. Banners along with balloons were hung tastefully around the house. The only thing missing was food which Haley and Karen were bringing.

"Thanks. I had some spare time on my hands and I finished packing for you and me. Where were you? You've been gone ages?"

"Oh…the mall was really packed".

"Oh…so everyone's coming over at around 4 and then Andy is driving us to the airport at 8:30".

"What about the house?"

"Well, Haley and everyone else offered to stay behind after and clear up, which she should because the fricking party was her idea. Then her and Nathan are gonna lock up and take the keys with them and I'll get a call whenever someone puts an offer on the house".

"Cool. Well, looks like you've got everything covered. Wanna help me pick out something to wear? I could really use your experience, plus it's not my area of expertise".

"P.Sawyer, do you not know me at all by now? I've already picked out an outfit for you and left it on your bed. Everything else is packed and ready".

"You're incredible, B.Davis. Thank you".

Brooke smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what can I say? Why don't we go get ready?"

"Absolutely".

"Oh…and Peyton could you kinda DJ tonight. I could really use your experience, plus it's not my area of expertise", Brooke joked.

"Sure".

The girls walked into their rooms and began preparing for the eventful evening ahead.

* * *

Kanye West's 'Stronger' blasted from the deck and speakers, which Peyton was controlling. Brooke and Peyton's closest friends were dancing, laughing and drinking before them.

"Way to go, P.Sawyer. This party is great and you look…hot", Brooke said.

Brooke had picked out a stunning outfit for Peyton. She was wearing a knee-length black, sequined dress paired with leggings and long black boots. Her hair was lightly tousled and her make-up was natural yet pretty.

Brooke looked equally gorgeous. She was wearing a gold tunic with skinny jeans and pumps. Her hair was curled and in a loose bun and her make-up was more noticeable but well done.

The two looked around the house: Peyton put her arm around Brooke, who leant on her shoulder.

"I know I said this place is cursed but…I'm sure gonna miss it".

"Me, too".

"Hey guys".

Brooke and Peyton turned around to see Haley standing there with a small tear in her eye.

"Haley, are you…crying?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. I'm really gonna miss you both, Again".

"Auw, Hales. We'll come back to visit", Peyton commented.

Brooke shot her a hesitant look.

"Or not", she quickly struck back.

"But you, Nathan and Jamie can come and visit us", Brooke added.

"Definitely", Haley said wiping away her tears.

"Buds over Studs?" Brooke asked, holding out her fist.

"Buds over Studs", Haley and Peyton said.

The three bumped fists.

"Hi ev…everyone. Could I have your attention for a minute?" Mouth said nervously from the microphone near the DJ Deck.

Everyone turned their attention to Mouth and Nathan and Skills who were standing beside him. Muttering stopped and the room feel silent.

"Tonight is in one way happy and another sad. Sad in the way that Brooke and Peyton are leaving and returning to New York. However, happy in the sense that they are going out there to achieve their dreams, goals and ambitions. I wish you guy's the world of luck and I'm really gonna miss you both. And Brooke…I know you want me", Mouth said cheekily.

The room laughed and Brooke laughed louder than anyone there. Skills then moved up to the mike.

"You two have given us all so many laughs and so much drama. Yeah, I'm talking to you P.Sawyer", he said pointing to Peyton.

Everybody giggled and stared at Peyton who responded with "Skills, that is so unfair".

"I'm gonna miss our little fights and me laughing at your lame music. Brooke, I'm gonna miss you wit and your power to make me laugh. And I better say this now otherwise I may never get a chance; You're both really hot".

"Touching speech, Skills. Thanks", Brooke laughed.

Skills took a small bow and then handed the mike to Nathan. Haley made her way up to the deck and stood by Nathan.

"I've known Brooke and Peyton since Kindergarten and I've never seen any two people mature in my life as much as them. You've been great friends and we're all really gonna miss you both", Nathan said.

Not many people had seen this sweet sensitive side of Nathan and were utterly surprised.

"Somebody here has something they'd like to say", Haley said.

All heads scrambled around the room looking for whoever it was. Brooke was also anxiously looking around, hoping maybe it was Lucas. Peyton could tell she was searching and turned her head to see if she could catch sight of him. Jamie was helped onto the stage. Brooke realised Lucas wasn't even at the party and tried to hide her disappointment with a smile. Peyton gave Brooke a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I'm really gonna miss you Aunt Brooke. And you, too, Aunt Peyton. But don't worry cus I'm gonna bring dad and momma and we're gonna fly out to see you. And we can go see the statue of liberty", Jamie sweetly said.

Everyone laughed and cooed at an adorable Jamie. But all the laughter stopped as the front door slammed shut. All heads turned in the direction of the door. Brooke's heart skipped a beat. It was Lucas.

"Sorry", he said to the whole room.

He and Brooke made eye contact, only for a second, before Brooke hurriedly walked away to the kitchen. Peyton and Haley followed her in. This was Skills' cue to put the music on. Rihanna's 'Please Don't Stop the Music" began and the party turned their attention away from the drama and all began dancing and drinking again.

Brooke began nervously scrapping around the kitchen, lifting up trays of food. Peyton and Haley looked at each other, confused.

"Um…Brooke. What are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"I'm looking for the…the mini pizzas", Brooke tensely said.

Haley noticed the tray of pizzas in front of Brooke. She reached across the counter and passed the tray to Brooke.

"Sorry", Brooke said, accepting the tray.

She took a deep sigh.

"Why is he even here? He's such a coward. It's been a week since that stupid fight and he hasn't even apologized", Brooke said, during a mouthful of pizza.

"He might be here to apologize, now", Haley suggested.

"Well, too little, too late. God, I don't understand how he thinks he can just show up here like this?"

"I invited him", Peyton said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help", Peyton softly said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Thank you".

"Hey guys. It's time to go", Andy called from the kitchen door.

"We'll be right there. Thanks Andy", Peyton replied.

The girls stood in the kitchen, starring at each other, wondering what to do next.

After a few minutes of pondering, the girls left the kitchen after saying their goodbyes. Brooke and Peyton headed to the front room, where the party had cleared and only their close friends remained. They all stood in line as Peyton and Brooke went down hugging and saying their goodbyes to each person. Lucas chose to clear up empty glasses and avoided the line as much as possible. Nathan encouraged him to join them but Lucas has refused. As Brooke hugged Mouth, she 

noticed she was face to face with Lucas, whom had stopped collecting cups. They both made eye contact but only for a second before Brooke looked down. Peyton walked over to Lucas who continued to clear up rapidly.

"So, this is how you're gonna leave things?"

"Peyton, don't".

"Don't what, Luke? Try and salvage what you two have hanging by a mere thread because you're both so stubborn?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe in another lifetime. Bye Peyton. Thanks for everything".

"Bye, Lucas. I hope you find true happiness one day".

They hugged but only for a moment before Peyton was called to leave. Brooke and Peyton waved bye to everyone for one last time before Andy and Peyton headed outside with the bags.

Brooke then realised she had left the house keys upstairs.

"I'll be right back, guys. I left the keys in my room".

Brooke found the keys on her bedside table. As she went to retrieve them, the keys fell off the table. Brooke knelt down to pick them up. Something under the bed caught her eye. It was Lucas's bracelet that he had left the night he stayed over. Brooke clutched it tightly and fell into a daze.

"Brooke, c'mon", Peyton called from downstairs.

Brooke quickly got the keys and put the bracelet in her coat pocket, before running downstairs.

Brooke handed over the keys to Haley. She looked back one last time at everyone and then at Lucas, who seemed genuinely sad. Brooke then closed, what she hoped was, the last door on an upset Lucas.

'Final boarding call for New York', the speaker called from the airport. Brooke stood up and collected her handbag. Peyton sat still.

"Peyton, come on. We're gonna be late".

"Come on, Brooke. Give him 5 more minutes".

"What makes you think he's even coming".

"I'm hoping he is".

"Well, I was hoping for 'happily ever after' but not everything we wish for comes true".

Peyton sighed. She knew there was nothing else she could do.

"Fine, let's get going".

"Okay. Can we get some coffee first though. I'm beat".

"Sure".

The two girls headed to the nearest coffee stand.

* * *

Back at the house, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Milly, Mouth and Skills were clearing up. Haley signalled for Nathan to go and talk to Lucas who was wiping down the DJ deck.

"Last chance, man. You know Brooke's not gonna wait around forever".

"She's not gonna want me there".

"How do you know that?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't. Luke, if you don't go tonight…you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life. You're gonna look back on what might've been and that's just gonna leave you bitter and alone".

Lucas thought about his. He couldn't help but think of Dan. He had let everyone that he loved slip through his fingers and eventually ended up in prison because of his jealously and anger.

"Nate, I need the keys to your car".

A huge grin spread across Nathan's face, who threw his car key's to Lucas. Lucas ran for the door.

"Hurry, Luke", Haley screamed.

The rest of the group 'whooped' and 'cheered'.

* * *

"This smells so good", Peyton said, whiffing a smell of her coffee.

"It's nothing compared to the stuff in New York".

"You know, I'm kinda excited to be going there".

"Yeah, well I'm kinda relived to be going back there after all the…", Brooke began.

She turned around only to come face to face with Lucas.

"…drama", Brooke finished.

"Luke, I knew you'd come. I told you, Brooke", Peyton said, trying to contain her excitement.

Brooke and Lucas gave her an odd look.

"I'll be over there", Peyton said, pointing to the seats.

She walked off to the seats and pretended to read a magazine.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize. I was an…idiot last week, I know. Brooke, please don't leave because of that".

"It wasn't just that fight. It's everything. The drama, the 'I love you's' and the 'goodbyes'. I can't do it anymore. I'm only 22 and I've had more heartbreak than I could've imagined".

"Give me one more chance. That's it. One more chance and If I screw up, then I'll leave you alone…forever".

Lucas was holding both of Brooke's hands.

"Please, Brooke, I'm begging you".

Brooke looked into Lucas' blue eyes, which were welling up with tears. She looked over at Peyton who gave Brooke a sympathetic look. She then looked back at the Lucas and took a deep breath.

"So, what d'ya say?"


	8. Moving On

Chapter 8 – Moving On

2 Months Later

"You told me to fight for you and I did…but you never _fought _for me".

"And I'm not going to".

"Okay, then I guess I was wrong…I'm not the guy for you, Brooke Davis".

Brooke awoke, breathless and panicky. But, unlike 3 months ago, she didn't feel alone and worried, she felt protected and safe.

"I'm here. Shhh…don't worry", he said, wrapping Brooke in his strong arms.

He held her just like before. Before all the drama and the pain of the last 3 months. The way he held Brooke, made her feel special and wanted. Like she was 'someone' in this big world. He made the hurt from her dreams disappear. Brooke leaned into his smooth, toned chest.

Dean Winchester was pure perfection.

He was the complete opposite to Lucas Scott. Lucas was forever brooding, while Dean was strong-minded and humorous. In the looks department, Brooke found it difficult to pick an ultimate winner. Dean had dirty blonde spiky hair. His eyes were an intense green colour and he was overall tanned. Dean had a toned physique and a chiselled jaw to complete his model jobs.

Dean was a lawyer but not the boring, serious type. He took his work seriously but never bought it home with him. Once he left the office, and let his hair down, Dean was vibrant and adventurous.

Brooke had been seeing him before she left for Tree Hill but wasn't sure it was going anywhere. However, when she returned to New York, he was a shoulder to lean on, a trusting confident and a great friend. It didn't take long for Brooke and Dean to realise they had feelings for each other. They had now been dating for almost 2 months.

This didn't explain though why Brooke was still having dreams about Lucas. She thought she was well and truly over Lucas but something kept pulling her back to him. Brooke hadn't told Dean about these dreams she was having; he assumed they were nightmares. To Brooke they were.

2 Months Ago – The night of Brooke and Peyton's departure from Tree Hill.

"So, what d'ya say?"

"I say…I can't do this anymore".

"Do what?"

"Get my heart crushed again. Lucas, you are a great guy and someday, you're gonna make someone the happiest girl on the earth. I'm just not sure that girl is me".

"Brooke…".

"I'm sorry".

Brooke took the bracelet out of her pocket, opened Lucas's hand, placed the bracelet inside and then closed his hand. She held it while she leaned in to kiss Lucas's soft cheek.

"Bye Lucas".

Brooke walked away to the departure gate and Peyton followed behind. She looked back a few times at Lucas and waved before they both disappeared past security.

Lucas gripped onto his bracelet. It was at this instant that he realised he couldn't fight back his feelings anymore. Tears descended down his face.

Present Day – Saturday, 3 pm, New York

The sun was gleaming in through the windows of upper east siders. People were emerging outside in shorts and tank tops. Ice-creams and water bottles were selling faster than anything and sun lotion was being slathered on.

Brooke had opted for Beige cargo shorts, a White babydoll top and Marc Jacob's pumps.

Peyton had gone for Grey linen shorts, a Yellow racer back vest and white wedges.

Both of the girls had left their hair and make-up natural.

Peyton scrambled around in the state of the art kitchen until she found cereal. Brooke had a fruit salad which she ate, sitting at the kitchen's breakfast bar. She turned on the TV in the kitchen. The news appeared.

"The temperature at the moment is 32°C and if you all think that's hot, just wait until around 4pm when New York will be hitting highs of 40°C", the cheery weatherman said.

"Why does the weather guy have to be so corny?" Brooke asked.

"I know. It's like he's being really fake and doesn't want to be there at all", Peyton added.

"And there's only one solution for that".

"Quit!" the girls said in unison.

Since moving to New York, Peyton and Brooke had been full of optimism and 'there's something better out there' attitude. Peyton finally had the guts to quit her job in LA and since had found a job helping produce with Epic Records. Brooke had taken more control of her company. She had made sure her mom was less hands off and that all models under size 8 were let go. And having Dean in her life surely helped Brooke. Peyton thought he was a great guy and was happy that Brooke was moving on.

The voice on the TV continued.

"Next, we've got an exclusive interview with the all-American novelist, Lucas Scott. Coming up after commercials".

And just like Brooke's perfect world came crumbling down. She had not seen or spoken to Lucas since she left Tree Hill. He had tried to call but in order to get on with her life, Brooke realised she had to give it time before she saw or spoke to him again.

Brooke stood in silence and utter shock. Peyton literally leapt out of her chair and turned the TV off.

"Put it back on", Brooke said, calmly.

"Brooke…are you sure? I mean are you sure you're ready? You've been doing so well".

"Precisely. Now is the right time to face him. I'm happy so he can't bring me down. Turn it on, Peyton".

"Okay, but if I see even one glint of a tear forming in your eye, I'm switching it off. Deal?"

"Deal".

Brooke took in a deep breath and released it. She nodded at Peyton, who then switched the TV back on.

"And now we're back with our exclusive interview with Writer, Lucas Scott. It's great to see you Lucas".

The interviewer shook Lucas's hand. The camera then panned out so Lucas was visible. Brooke was in deep concentration. Peyton kept looking over to her, just make sure she wasn't welling up.

"It's great to see you guys, too".

"So, we hear you have just written your next novel. Tell us a little bit about that".

"Well, I've recently been through a tough time in my personal life, so the characters and the situation throughout the story reflect me and my life. It's called 'What comes after the heartbreak' and it's about loosing your heart's true desire and…losing the person you love".

When he said this, Lucas looked directly at the camera as if he was talking to Brooke; she could tell.

"Do you mind elaborating on the personal life issue?" the interviewer continued.

"I…lost someone I loved. It took me too long to admit my feelings and before I knew it…it was too late".

"Sorry to hear that. I see you have a chapter with you today. Care to share?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, for you guys who have just tuned in, this is Lucas Scott reading a chapter of his new book, 'What comes after the heartbreak'".

"I hope you guys like it. 'She's in my dreams every night. I can't seem to get her out if my head. Every little perfect detail of her still clings to my mind. Her soft brunette locks, her natural sweet scent and her amazing ability to make me laugh. It kills me to think that I've lost her'".

Again Lucas was looking at the camera.

"The girl I love, the girl I lost, if you're listening, I'm sorry. If I could I'd take it all back".

Every word Lucas had said sounded meaningful and genuine. He nodded at the interviewer as a signal that he was done. The interviewer, TV studio and crew had fallen silent at Lucas's touching story. The interviewer then remembered they were live and turned his attention back to the camera.

"That was truly…amazing. I'm sure we'll all be grabbing that off the shelves when it's released next week. Thank you for coming in, Lucas. Good luck with the book. I'm sure it's gonna be a winner. We'll be right back with the news after this".

Commercials began again and Peyton walked over the TV and turned it off; Brooke didn't stop her this time. The apartment was soundless. The two girls sat opposite each other, stunned. It was Dean that popped their thought bubbles. He had agreed to come over that night and make dinner for the girls.

"Hey, I've got the fresh bread, the fresh chicken, the fresh vegetables and the fresh wine…which you guys look like you need. What's wrong?" Dean said coming through to the kitchen holding many bags.

Brooke was speechless. She couldn't even think of an excuse to why she was so dispirited.

"Ummm…we...I…ummm", Brooke stuttered.

"We just found out that my…childhood…dog died. Yeah, we were both really close to…Lulu", Peyton said, hoping she had convinced Dean.

"Lulu?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Yeah", Brooke said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Peyton. Maybe my Italian chicken will help".

"Maybe. But in the meantime, while you're cooking, why don't we let…Chardonnay help us?"

"Great idea".

Brooke retrieved 3 wine glasses, Peyton opened the wine and Dean got to his cooking.

"That was amazing, Dean. How did you learn to cook like that?" Peyton asked.

"My grandparents were both mainly Italian and I used to watch my grandmother cook when I was younger and then when I graduated from Yale, she passed down her recipes to me".

"Then, here's to grandma Winchester", Peyton said, raising her glass.

Dean raised his glass, too. The pair then stared at Brooke who was motionlessly staring into space.

"Brooke", Peyton whispered, giving her a slight nudge.

"Sorry", Brooke said, raising her glass and clinking it with Peyton's and Dean's.

Dean couldn't help but keep an eye on Brooke, who seemed sidetracked for the remainder of the evening.

"I'm gonna clear this stuff up and you guys…enjoy yourselves. It's the least I could do after you cooked that meal, Dean", Peyton said, picking up the plates.

"I'll help", Brooke offered.

"No, you relax. I've got this. You can clean up tomorrow night", Peyton said, giving a playful wink.

Brooke and Dean left the table and headed for Brooke's room.

Since moving there, Brooke and Peyton and completely refurbished the spacious apartment. Brooke's room was a soft lemon colour with cream carpet. The king-size bed was positioned in the middle of the room and was covered with a throw and cushions. A white wooden dressing table was in the corner and close to that were Brooke's 3 wardrobes. The balcony doors were open and letting in a warm breeze through the white veiled curtains. The room reflected Brooke's chic yet elegant style.

Dean sat down on Brooke's bed and she was about to join him when her phone rang.

"I'll be back in a minute", Brooke told Dean, taking her phone on the balcony.

Dean could sense something was wrong but couldn't work out exactly what.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"Hey, it's Haley. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"We assumed you've seen the news".

"_We_?"

"Everyone came over here to watch the interview".

"Great".

"Brooke, we all think you should at least talk to him".

"Haley, Dean's in the next room. I'm not risking what I have with him. I've moved on".

"I'm not asking you to get back together with Lucas or forgive him. I just think you guy should talk…clear the air. Don't you feel bad that it's been left so horribly between you two?"

"What do I have to feel bad about? I didn't do anything!"

"I know, I'm sorry. He has tried to call".

"I know. I'm just not ready, Haley. Maybe if I give it more time?"

"Sure, whatever you're comfortable with. How are things in general?"

"Work's really good at the moment. My summer line is coming out in a few weeks and things with Dean are better than I expected".

"Good. That's great, Brooke. You deserve it. There's someone here that wants to say hi to you".

Brooke could hear Haley passing the phone over to someone. She looked back into her room at Dean who was busy texting on his phone. Brooke gave him a smile and a one minute signal .She then turned her view back to the calm, warm streets of New York. New York was only mellow like this in the evenings. The city looked so beautiful when the sun had set and the lights were bright and invigorating.

"Hey, Aunt Brooke", Jamie's voice yelled on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?"

"I'm good. I miss you".

"I miss you, too. You having fun at school?"

"Not really. But I did get a star in show and tell. I bought Chester in".

"That's awesome. Keep up the good work. So when are you gonna visit your Aunt Brooke and Peyton?"

"Soon, I hope. When momma says I can. When are you gonna come back here?"

Brooke hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure when or if she would be ready to return to Tree Hill.

"I'm not sure, Jamie. I'm…really busy here with work and everything".

"Are you not coming back because of Uncle Lucas? Daddy said you had a fight".

"Well…we did. But that's not why I can't come back. I'm just really busy".

"Okay, I believe you. I've gotta go now because me and daddy are gonna play basketball in the pool".

"That sounds fun. I'll speak to you soon, buddy. Say bye to your mom to me".

"I will. Aunt Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I really hope you and Uncle Lucas fall in love again".

"Thanks, Jamie. I love you".

"I love you, too. Bye".

"Bye, Jamie".

Brooke then hung up the phone and clutched it tight to her chest. She took in a few deep breaths. She hadn't exactly fallen out of love with Lucas, Brooke just didn't feel enough around him. That was not the kind of relationship she wanted to be in. Brooke had promised herself that after high school she would never be with a guy that made her feel insecure.

Brooke walked back inside to where Dean had fallen asleep on the bed. She couldn't help but smile at how sweet and serene he looked. Brooke sat beside Dean, lifted his head onto her lap and began stroking his soft hair.

Brooke quietly left her room, where Dean was still sleeping peacefully. Peyton was sitting in the front room, reading a book. She stopped when she noticed Brooke coming in.

"Hey. Where's Dean?" Peyton asked.

"He's fallen asleep. He looks _so _cute", Brooke responded.

"Auw. Did he ask what was wrong? I could tell that he had noticed something was up".

"He didn't get a chance to. Haley called".

"Really? What did she say?"

"She was just asking if I was okay. I talked to Jamie. He makes my heart melt".

"I know…he's adorable".

"Haley says I should talk to him".

"Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure".

"Go with your heart. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight".

Peyton gave Brooke a hug and went to her room. Brooke sat down on the couch and looked at the phone on the coffee table.

After debating with herself, Brooke picked up the phone and dialled a number. She looked back at her room just make sure Dean was still asleep. As the phone still rung, Brooke stood up and stood facing the large window, where there was a clear view of the New York skyline.

"Hi. It's me. I think it's about time we talked, Lucas".

**I will be unable to upload chapters for at least a week, due to my exams. Thank you all for for the great review so far. Please continue to read and review. :)**


	9. Going Back

Chapter 9 – Going Back

It was the morning after Brooke's conversation with Lucas. Last night Brooke and Lucas had clearly stated their feelings towards each other. Brooke had told Lucas how she was unable to fully trust him again and how she never understood why Lucas never let her all the way in. Lucas expressed to Brooke that he never stopped loving her and that he was sorry for the pain he had caused Brooke.

The pair then apologized to each other and ended up talking on the phone until 3 in the morning.

Dean had been sound asleep all night and hadn't even noticed that Brooke was absent.

Towards the end of their conversation, Brooke and Lucas came to an understanding and made a decision. Brooke now had to break this choice to Dean and Peyton.

It was yet another beautiful, warm day in New York. The streets were buzzing with families, men and women: old and young, enjoying their Sunday. Brooke had just made herself a coffee when Peyton emerged from her bedroom. Neither of the girls had got dressed out of their pyjamas. 10 am on a Sunday was considerably early for them.

"Good morning", Peyton said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey, cheery. What's with the high pitched voice and huge grin?"

"Nothing".

Peyton practically skipped to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. As she sipped it, Peyton looked up at Brooke, smirked, and then looked down at the ground. Brooke was becoming curious.

"Okay, enough of the third degree. What's going on?"

"Well, I woke up at around 2 am to go to the bathroom and I heard you talking to Lucas".

Peyton was practically squealing. Brooke looked over at her bedroom door to see if Peyton had awoken Dean.

"P.Sawyer! Keep it down. I don't wanna wake Dean".

"Meaning you don't want him to know. Brooke, you can't string him along".

"I'm not. This is really the first time Lucas and I have talked since I left Tree Hill".

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"We sorted things out. We've both realised our jobs were a big reason we were so stressed. Lucas was finding it difficult to come up with his second novel, something about a pushy editor, and Clothes over Bros was hectic. But I'm finally in control and Lucas has finished his new novel".

"That's great but why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"We discussed it and he knows about Dean and everything. I kinda agreed to…"

Brooke's bedroom door opened and scared the girls. Brooke immediately stopped talking. Peyton looked at her quizzically; she then assumed that whatever Brooke was about to tell her was something that was best left oblivious to Dean.

"Hey Dean", Brooke beamed.

"How you doing, Sleeping Beauty?" Peyton teased.

"Great. I had a good sleep", Dean said while stretching.

"Let me get you a cup of coffee".

"Thanks".

Peyton went into the kitchen and retrieved a cup of coffee for Dean. As he accepted the cup, he couldn't help but notice Brooke's silence and Peyton's uneasiness.

"So, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Brooke questioned.

"Come on, Brooke. You've been acting shady since yesterday afternoon".

"I'm just gonna give you guys some space", Peyton said, tiptoeing off to her bedroom.

Brooke sat down on the couch next to Dean. He looked at her with concern. Brooke sat closer to Dean and faced him.

"Okay, so…you know about my past".

"What past is that? The 'dream of Clothes over Bros' past or the 'Lucas broke my heart' past?"

Brooke looked at him with confusion.

"Brooke, I'm not stupid. I saw the news on my way over here yesterday".

"Oh".

"Should I be concerned? Worried about us?"

"No…I just need to sort things out. This has been up in the air for four years".

"Okay, so what are you gonna do, exactly, to sort this all out?"

"I discussed it last night with Lucas…and…I'm gonna go back to Tree Hill for a week or so".

Dean exhaled loudly. He stood up and began walking to the kitchen; Brooke quickly followed. Dean placed his full cup in the sink and the hovered over it. Brooke stood close by him, waiting for a response or reaction.

"Dean, it's just for a week…I'll be back before you know it".

Dean walked closer to Brooke and eventually turned to face her.

"I understand that you need to this. So I'll be here and waiting when you come back".

Brooke couldn't have been happier. Dean was so considerate and sweet. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Dean kissed her lightly on her forehead and hugged her back.

The two stood in the kitchen, for minutes, just holding each other.

* * *

"You got your passport?" Peyton asked.

Brooke, Dean, Peyton and Millicent were standing near Brooke's door with her many suitcases. Millicent had been a great assistant and friend to Brooke and had been willing to commute between Tree Hill, to be with Mouth, and New York, to help Brooke out. She was standing with Brooke's ticket and flight information. Dean was lifting Brooke's many suitcases, just be sure they would pass the weight limit at the airport.

"Damn, my passport. What would I do without you, P.Sawyer? It's on my nightstand. I'll just go and grab it".

"No, don't worry…I'll get it. Milly wanna help?" Peyton prompted.

"Sure", Milly caught on.

The two disappeared into Brooke's bedroom, leaving her and Dean alone.

"Wow, must be one heavy passport", Dean said, sarcastically.

Brooke chuckled. She had only known Dean for almost 2 months and couldn't believe how she had fallen for him.

"Now are you sure you're okay with me doing this?" Brooke asked for the 15th time.

"I'm positive. I trust you, Brooke. Plus you need to let go of the past…it's too far back to hold onto".

Brooke agreed. She had the let the past corrupt too much of her life. Enough was enough.

"I'm sure gonna miss you, boyfriend".

"You have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you".

"Don't hook up with some hot model while I'm gone", Brooke joked, but with some seriousness in her voice.

"Now, why would I do that when I have my own supermodel right here?" Dean chuckled at Brooke's concern.

Dean gently pulled Brooke closer towards to him and wrapped his arms around her. Brooke leaned into his chest. They then both gazed at each other for a moment before kissing intently.

Peyton and Millicent then returned from Brooke's room with her passport.

"Woah! Way too much PDA", Peyton yelled, separating Brooke and Dean's lips.

"Sorry, P.Sawyer…forgot you're not a fan of the PDA", Brooke joked.

Millicent glanced down at her watch.

"Brooke, you better get going. Your plane leaves in an hour".

"Oh, crap. Okay, bye everyone. I love you all".

Brooke made sure she directed this at Dean. She blew them all quick kisses before jolting to the elevator.

Peyton closed the door to the apartment and then stared at Millicent and Dean who both looked a little glum.

"Who's up for a game on the Wii?" Peyton asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I am!" Dean said, leaping over to the sofas like a big kid. He had a very big competitive streak.

Peyton and Millicent just laughed as they went to join Dean.

* * *

Brooke had finally boarded her plane and sat down in first class. After she awoke from a relaxing 4 hour sleep, she rumbled through her bag until she found her iPhone. She scrolled through her very long contacts list until she found Lucas's number.

It rang a few times until Lucas picked up.

"Hey Brooke", he yelled. His surrounding environment was very busy and noisy.

Brooke could hear various chants and cheers in the background.

"Where are you?"

"Oh…Nathan, Jamie and I are at a Basketball game in South Carolina".

"Cool. Tell them I say hi. So, I'm like 2-3 hours away".

"Oh, damn. The traffic's gonna be horrendous…we'll leave now so we can pick you up".

"No, Luke. It's fine…I'll just get a cab to yours…I know where the spare key is".

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely".

"Great…thanks, Brooke. You're a star. And thank you…again…for agreeing to come back".

"No problem. See you later".

Brooke then hung up.

It then hit her. What was she going to say to Lucas when she saw him? Should she apologize for the airport fiasco again? Should she try her best not to keep mentioning Dean's name all week?

Brooke was suddenly stressed and decided it was time for another nap.

* * *

Nathan had overheard all of Lucas's conversation with Brooke.

"Umm…Luke…haven't you forgotten something or someone, should I say?" Nathan asked.

"What are you talking about, Bro?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Think…think hard. Do you really want Brooke finding out this way?"

It then clicked and Lucas jumped out of his seat.

"Oh, my god. We need to get home…NOW!"

Lucas began heading towards the exit and Nathan followed, clutching Jamie's hand, who was very puzzled to why they were leaving the basketball game, midway through.

"Where are we going, daddy?"

"Sorry, Buddy…Uncle Lucas has got lady drama he needs to deal with".

"When has Uncle Lucas never had lady drama?"

"Good point, son".

Nathan and Jamie began jogging, lightly, to keep up with Lucas, who was ten paces ahead.

* * *

Brooke had claimed her luggage, all three suitcases, and had made her way into her cab and was now heading to Lucas's house.

Lucas, Nathan and Jamie were caught in major traffic. There seemed to be some kind of festival going on in the town and the basketball game was one of the biggest of the year.

"Come on", Lucas was yelling from the passenger's seat.

He leaned over to the steering wheel, which Nathan was clutching, and repeatedly beeped the horn.

This amused Jamie, who was sitting at the back in his car seat.

"Luke, chill. Don't panic", Nathan said, calmly.

"Don't panic? Don't pa…Nate…we haven't moved in 45 minutes. What kind of town has a festival at 9pm anyways?"

Lucas was becoming very anxious and fidgety.

"Don't worry, man. We'll make it. I bet Brooke's stuck in heaps of traffic, too".

"I hope so", Lucas said.

He ran his hands through his hair before exhaling loudly.

"Is it hot in here?" Lucas asked playing with the air conditioning buttons.

Nathan looked back at Jamie and the two chuckled silently at Lucas's mental breakdown.

* * *

Brooke's trip from the airport to Lucas's house rain smoothly. The roads were clear and Brooke had arrived in no time.

The cab driver helped Brooke unload her luggage by the front door before leaving.

Brooke took deep, long breaths and then told herself 'not to be so silly' and 'that it was _only _Lucas'.

As Brooke rambled round in the darkness, looking under various plant pots for the spare key, she noticed the porch lights come on.

'Good, Lucas is home' she figured.

Brooke quickly straightened out her coat and smoothed down her hair.

The door finally opened, only not to reveal Lucas but a tall, beautiful, blonde haired woman wearing a vest and shorts.

"Hi, you must be Brooke. I'm Lindsey…Lucas's fiancée".

**Sorry It Took Me SO Long To Update. Been Kind Of Busy :) Please Review & Any Suggestions Of Where You Would Like The Story To Go Would Be Great - I'm Having A Serious Case Of Writers Block :S**


End file.
